Pranks
by AvengersStarTrekDW90
Summary: This is kinda just for fun. I don t mind constructive criticism but don t just be rude please!


All the Avengers had been called to a meeting by Fury and they slowly trudged in. Natasha was there first leaning back in her leather jacket and leggings which resembled her cast suit in a way that she could hide multiple weapons and little devices in case of an attack. She always had her handguns and Widow Bites bracelets on her. Clint walked in and took his place next to Natasha and was absentmindedly twirling an arrow in a hand. Steve had just returned from a morning run and his hair was still wet from the shower. Bruce was sipping coffee since he was tired fr working overnight. Tony was last as always.

Fury walked in first followed by Thor who had been in Asgard and another familiar figure dressed in green and gold robes. Loki. Agent Hill and Agent Coulson took the rear.

Clint surged up bow in hand, "What is he doing here? Get him out of here!"

"Pirate, what is Reindeer Games doing here? He destroyed my tower!" Tony shrieked.

Natasha just glared at the God with her hands on her handguns.

"Enough!" Fury bellowed, "Loki is here as punishment for 5 years. His powers are all out of commission. He will be living with the Avengers for this time."

Clint had nocked an arrow in his bow, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't plant this arrow between your eyes."

Thor interrupted, "Eye of Hawk you shall not harm my brother while he is here."

"I am not your brother," Loki calmly stated.

"You are not my brother by blood but you are my brother in anything else nonetheless, Loki," Thor said firmly.

Natasha had holstered her guns and resumed thinking of how she would get back Tony and Clint who had taken to pranking all the Avengers. She had already beaten them up so they were covered in cuts and bruises but revenge was sweet. Clint hated snakes so she'd already hatched a plan for his punishment. What about Tony?

Fury has left the room followed by his two top agents. Tony had stomped out with Bruce while Clint and Steve were going to the gym. Thor was taking Loki to his new quarters. She went to the top floor and sat watching the city burst into life. She could spy the pet shop she'd retrieved her four-times snake preparing for her prank for Clint. She'd decided on painting Tony's suits in different colours like purple, black, pink, orange and dark green and would fill them with jelly.

Footsteps behind her disturbed her from her thoughts, "This is where the assassin spends her time, is it so?"

She turned to face Loki who had changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, "What is the God of mischief doing out here?"

"I know of your pranks in the tower so I decided on helping you. Who is on your side?" Loki sat next to her and she moved a good meter away.

"Steve and Pepper occasionally do and Coulson sometimes helps to get rid of Clint from his room," she replied.

"Well what is your plans?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes, "How do I know you're not with Stark and Clint?"

"Oh please, Agent. That chattering animal and the archer are not worthy pranksters," he waved his hand away.

"What does that make me?"

"Continue."

"Clint is going to have fake snakes around his room and a real one slithering around. Tony, he loves his suits so I'll paint them and fill them with jelly. Pepper is gonna take him out for the morning."

"Those are great, when will it occur?"

"Tomorrow," she stood, "I'm going to the firing range."

_Next morning_

She'd managed to get Coulson to send Clint to the SHIELD base for an hour and that was more than enough to carry out her pranks. She and Loki crept into the room and put the fake snakes everywhere. On the couch, in the bed, in the bathroom, in the closet, on the television. The real snake was left on the floor to slither around to explore its new surroundings.

Then they removed all footage of them in that room or that floor and placed a hidden camera for them to watch. Next was Tony's lab that was 'accidentally' left open by Pepper. JARVIS complied with them and removed all footage and it looked as if they hadn't even been in there. She left a hidden camera and disappeared. She, Loki, Coulson, Steve and later joined by Pepper gathered in Natasha's room to watch the chaos ensue. Steve had ensured Clint wouldn't return to his room too soon by taking a run with him.

Tony walked into his lab in a seemingly good mood, "J, bring out my suits."

"At once, Mr Stark," JARVIS brought out all the suits.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!"Stark screamed in a high pitched voice, "Natasha!"

He opened the suit to be covered in lime jelly which he detested courtesy of Pepper, "Uggggh! Red you will pay for ruining my suits!"

The people watching were collapsing with fits of laughter. Coulson was shaking so hard while Steve was red in the face. Loki was rolling on the ground while Natasha was grinning in pleasure.

Clint walked into his quarters to see the snakes and screamed in horror, "Aaaaaah! What the hell!"

He realised they were fake and kicked them away. He soon noticed the camera that was left in plain sight.

"Natasha that was not fun! I got a heart attack! I swear if you upload it to the news," a lot of swearing came out of his mouth.

"It's not a recording, it's a video call, idiot!" Natasha managed through her laughter.

Clint spied the individuals in Natasha's room and was shocked to see Loki, "Nat what are you doing with him?"

"Prankster partners," Loki started to laugh again.

The real snake emerged from the bed covers and climbed Clint's arm, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! What the... Nat, is this a poisonous snake?"

Clint's expression was of pure terror as he backed away from the snake. The five couldn't answer since they were convulsing with laughter.

"Nat! Nat!" Clint was ascending to a high pitched volume as they switched it off.

"Okay that was epic," Steve said.

"Agreed," Loki nodded.

_3 days after_

Clint, Tony, Thor and Bruce were all in the dining room. Hawkeye had not emerged from the air vents for a full day and Natasha had to eventually coax him down due to the snakes. Tony had spent days scrubbing off the paint and getting rid of the jelly that had been coated generously in the inside.

"Okay, that's it. She messed my suits up and no one touches my suits," Tony huffed indignantly as he stirred his tea and drank some but spat it out immediately, "Uggh. Do they ever quit?'

Clint coughed out part of his bagel, ". No. I agree it's time for payback."

Thor looked interested, "If it is pranking my brother, I will join."

"Bruce?" Tony pleaded.

"Fine," Bruce relented.

"Great," Stark clapped his hands together, "J, research all the best pranks on a group."

Justin Beiber music followed with static.

"They messed up my AI!" Tony exclaimed, "I really regret not having the assassin on our team. She hacks my stuff and beats me up!"

"I got a great idea for Steve. Change all his clothes to like revealing clothes that show off your body," Clint exclaimed.

"That's awesome ," Bruce admitted.

"Change Lady Natasha's shampoo?" Thor put in.

"That's great Point Break," Tony nodded.

"Nat uses lemon scent so change into strawberry since she hates strawberries. And change her body cream with mayonnaise since it's white," Clint said, "Let's not mess her shampoo and shower gel or she really will kill us."

Everyone nodded with agreement and Tony piped up, "Let's booby trap Coulson's office!"

"Nuh uh," Clint shook his head, "You don't mess up Phil's office whatever you do. That's basically suicide."

"Whatever," Stark bounced on his heels.

Bruce was deep in thought, "Mess up Miss Potts' paperwork, she would get annoyed."

This is time Tony was the one shaking his head, "She'll literally kill you."

"Let's cover all of Loki's room with posters and use duct tape to stick his stuff on the roof," Thor said.

"Great, pick one, let's hope we don't die," Tony said cheerfully.

The next week Clint was creeping to Natasha's room. She was in the firing range so she wouldn't be back too soon. He felt bad pranking his partner but thought of the snake prank and kept going. He also hated how Nat spent time with Loki a lot. His Nat. He shook it away they were prank partners. He quickly darted to the bathroom and filled the body cream with mayonnaise. He poured out the lemon scented and filled the shampoo tub with strawberry scented and placed it back. As extra, he decided to hide her weapons.

Next he left the tower for the SHEILD base. Clint knew the handler was on a mission and would be returning tonight. He plastered the walls of Agent Coulson's office with posters of weird naked women from Stark. He messed up all the paperwork and rigged little traps. The best was the old water over the door trick. Except it wasn't water it was stale milk. He left hoping his handler wouldn't kill him.

Thor was doing a great job of redecorating Loki's room for his stay at the tower. He'd put all the posters on and duct taped his belongings. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation for watching the God of Mischief 's reaction to this prank. Thor rigged the camera.

Bruce was in Steve's room basically taking out his old clothes and replacing them with others. Steve would be on a run so he'd come back in sweaty clothes. He left a hidden camera.

Tony was taking great pleasure of messing up Pepper's things. He would have done Natasha's due to the grief she caused with his suits but the archer had already claimed it. The group had decided against leaving cameras in both women's rooms since Natasha would easily find it and Pepper wouldn't take long either.

The group settled in the living room to watch it unfold, "J, bring up footage for Steve, Loki and Coulson's office please."

The AI did as he was told after finally recovering from the spam Loki and Natasha had placed in its system. Steve began first. He walked into his room and opened his closet to see all the tight clothes and shrieked girlishly.

"Tony! For fucking gods' sake," he grabbed the most unrevealing pair of items and slammed the door.

They were all laughing but Tony said, "Wait a second, did Steve just swear? Oh my God, this goes down in history Captain America swore!"

Clint was laughing but then pointed at the footage of Coulson's office, "Phil's going in. Let's hope we don't die guys."

Phil immediately tripped and got face first in some egg yolk. He spluttered in anger.

"CLINT BARTON! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" he stormed out of the office to be encased in a net, "YOU LITTLE SHITTY MOTHERFUCKER!"

Then they heard some yelling in anger and some swearing in Russian. They could clearly here one red haired furious Russian assassin stalking down the stairs undoubtedly with weapons.

"It was nice knowing you guys," Tony squealed as Natasha stormed into the room and vaulted towards Tony. They disappeared in the next room and heard some protests and yells of pain. A pissed off Black Widow returned. The room was empty.

"CLINT BARTON GET YOUR LITTLE SHITTY BUTT BACK OVER HERE!" she shouted in Russian as she bumped into a red-in-the-face Agent Coulson covered in stale milk and egg yolk.

"Where is Stark and Barton?" he said dangerously as they stormed down the corridor.

No one saw Loki squealing in distress at the sight of his things on the ceiling and the posters that covered his room. He was ripping them and got in his things down. Now, one distressed angry God of Mischief, one of the most dangerous SHIELD agents and the deadliest assassin on the planet were storming through the corridors searching for the pranksters.

Natasha eventually found Clint and Bruce. 2 hours afterwards, the pranksters were all badly beaten up and convinced not to ever prank Natasha Romanoff again


End file.
